The Technical Pacifist Route
by Mark123100
Summary: After the traumatic events of Undertale, Frisk is feeling a little… irate. (Part 2 of the Ebott Tales Saga)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Loss of Trust**

Toriel Dreemurr was facing a conundrum.

Earlier this morning, she was pleasantly surprised when another human child fell into the Underground.

The old woman fed the child and gave them a place to sleep, before making plans to permanently adopt them into her household.

However, Toriel was not happy when the child asked for permission to leave the Ruins.

Thinking quickly, she rushed downstairs to block the exit to Snowdin Forest.

Next, she stubbornly commanded the child to pick between two narrow-minded choices.

"Attack me or run away!"

And then the child immediately inflicted a serious wound with a toy knife, bringing the caretaker to her knees.

* * *

"Do you really hate me that much…?" Toriel rasped.

After seeing the old woman's pitiful state, Frisk rolled his eyes before walking around her.

As the young boy placed his hands on the familiar door to Snowdin Forest, Toriel spoke up again.

"… Please don't leave, my child-"

"I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!" Frisk shouted, stunning the goat woman into silence. "And you're not my mother. I already have a mother, and _you aren't her_."

Upon hearing this rejection, tears began to well up in Toriel's eyes, and Frisk scowled.

"You were going to try and scare me into staying down here with you forever, and you were going to use your fire magic to do it. So why should I feel sorry for someone like you!?"

Noticing that his hands were shaking with rage, the child took a deep breath.

For the record, I don't _hate_ you, but I don't _trust_ you, either."

Unsurprisingly, this did little to comfort the goat woman.

"You gave me food and a place to sleep, but that doesn't give you the right to control me or my life. I trusted you, and you _betrayed_ that trust."

After finishing his rant, Frisk turned around, pushed the door open and walked outside.

Once she had processed what just happened, Toriel wearily dragged herself to her feet, and slowly pursued the young child.

Cowardly woman or not, never let it be said that Toriel Dreemurr was a quitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Stupid Skeleton**

Briskly walking through Snowdin Forest, Frisk sighed.

Toriel's desperate attempt to win some sympathy was… not unexpected at all, really.

The young human shook his head, right as he approached the narrow bridge.

* * *

_Alright… that's one thing taken care of. Now, how do I deal with Papy-_

"…heya."

"Oh, hey Sans…" Frisk began, right before remembering the fact that due to time travel, he technically hadn't met the short skeleton yet.

* * *

Papyrus walked up to the bridge area, humming a merry tune along the way.

Today was going to be a great day, he could feel it in his very bones!

But before the optimistic skeleton could psyche himself up further, he heard a small ding, the sound that always accompanied his elder brother's blue attack.

"Let go of me! LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

Quickly running into the snowy clearing, Papyrus gasped.

Sans was holding up a small human child with his blue magic, and the child was chocking.

"SANS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"what's it look like, papyrus? i'm capturing a dangerous human."

Internally, Papyrus hesitated. One hand, he could understand his brother's paranoia. But on the other hand, he had a feeling that allowing his brother to hurt this particular human would be an _incredibly bad idea_.

"SANS… PLEASE PUT THE HUMAN DOWN."

"…nope."

"EHHH?" Papyrus asked. Sans could be very stubborn at times, but this was taking it to a new level.

"THE HUMAN IS CHOKING." Papyrus replied, sweating furiously as the child's face began to turn blue with a combination of rage and asphyxiation.

"… look, bro." Sans sighed, refusing to relent. "can't you sense the huge amounts of killing intent coming from this human? it would be stupid of us to take that kind of risk. it's better just to take the human's soul right here and now."

"BUT… BUT…"

Papyrus struggled to come up with a response, but he was interrupted when a large goat woman stumbled into the clearing before collapsing to the ground.

She was wearing a damaged purple robe, and she had a large slash wound across her abdomen.

* * *

Sharing a look, the two brothers came to a silent agreement.

Help the old woman first, argue about the human later.

Sans shifted his magical grip to avoid strangling the young child, who had fallen unconscious.

Meanwhile, Papyrus conjured up a makeshift stretcher with blue magic, making sure to support the goat woman's neck and spine.

Together, the skeletons slowly began to walk back to Snowdin Town.

"SANS?"

"hm?"

"IS THERE A REASON WHY WE CAN'T JUST TELEPORT BACK TO OUR HOUSE?"

"teleporting can be pretty rough for some people. it might make the old lady's injuries worse."

"… t… that voice… I …know…" the goat murmured.

Papyrus turned to Sans in confusion, and the lazy bum just shrugged in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lazy Jackass**

When Frisk woke up, he found himself lying on top of the uncomfortable green couch in Sans and Papyrus's house.

He was gagged with a small black cloth, and his arms were bound behind his back with what appeared to be a _functioning set of handcuffs_.

Blearily, Frisk groaned with annoyance.

Upon hearing the commotion, Papyrus stuck his head into the living room.

"OH! HELLO, HUMAN! DID YOU HAVE A NICE NAP?"

Noticing that the tall skeleton was making spaghetti in the kitchen, Frisk attempted to speak up, but failed.

"…HUH?"

After blinking for a few moments, Frisk shot a death glare and attempted to swing himself onto his feet, merely falling to the floor as a result.

"… OH, RIGHT. I FORGOT ABOUT THE GAG." Papyrus muttered, before carefully approaching the human.

Seeing that the human was still rather upset, the skeleton cleared his throat.

"AHEM. I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU, HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL REMOVE YOUR GAG… IF YOU AGREE TO EAT SOME SPAGETTI WITH ME AND BE A GOOD HOUSE GUEST. DO YOU ACCEPT?"

Rolling his eyes, Frisk nodded.

* * *

"So, care to explain the handcuffs?" Frisk questioned.

"WELL, YOU SEE, MY BROTHER APPEARS TO HAVE A VERY LOW OPINION OF YOU, HUMAN. HE INSISTED ON SOME PRECAUTIONS TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO… MURDER… ANYONE."

"…I see." Frisk deadpanned. "So, I don't suppose you could remove-" the human briefly gagged, as Papyrus had just shoveled a generous portion of spaghetti into the child's mouth with a fork.

"…Never mind."

* * *

A few minutes after Frisk and Papyrus had finished eating, the human stood up from the couch, only to hear a smug voice.

"heh. you know, you seem a lot friendly when you're not trying to _kill_ people."

"Hmph." Frisk grunted, as Papyrus noticed his brother's presence.

"…HELLO, SANS." the tall brother remarked. "HOW IS OUR… OTHER GUEST?"

"eh, don't worry about the old lady, bro." Sans reassured. "all she needs is some healing food and a bit of bed rest. _it's rather fortunate, huh_."

Seeing how the short skeleton had aimed that last sentence at him, Frisk scowled.

Sans merely smirked at the child.

"say, bro… why don't you go upstairs and talk to her?"

"WHY?" Papyrus asked, suspicious of his brother's friendly grin.

"turns out, she's actually an old friend of mine. a real _pun pal_, if you know what i mean. she also wants meet my little bro."

"HMMM… IS THIS JUST A PLOY TO DO SOMETHING AWFUL TO THE HUMAN, SANS?"

Seeing his brother's reluctance, Sans sighed.

"papyrus, i swear that i'm not going to do anything bad to the human, magic related or otherwise." the elder brother earnestly spoke.

* * *

A few minutes later, Frisk found himself sitting on a stool at Grillby's.

"You know, Papyrus isn't going to be happy about this." Frisk remarked.

Sans merely raised an eyeridge.

"_He really hates grease_."

After giving the human an odd look, Sans briefly chuckled.

"heh. that's a good one, kiddo."

The two patrons sighed.

"So, what happens now, Sans?" Frisk wearily asked. "is this part where you kill me where i stand?"

"… that's up to you, human."

"Hm?"

"first of all, you _really_ did a number on the old lady. an old lady who also happens to be _rather important_ to me. capiche?"

"That was _self-defense_. Surely you can't fault me for that, right?"

"i can… when that self-defense is completely unnecessary."

"Grrrrr… Sans, she was trying to lock me in the Ruins forever, and she was going to burn me alive!"

After sharing a mutual glare, Sans grunted.

"alright. moving on… what do you know about determination?"

"… The person with the most Determination has the power to change fate and defy death. This takes the form of the ability to SAVE, LOAD and RESET."

"correct. and seeing how you already knew my name…"

"Ugh… yes, we've met before, in another timeline."

"hmph… mind telling me why you decided to RESET-"

"_Stop… Right... There_." Frisk warned. "That involves a question that I REALLY don't want to answer."

Sensing an _enormous_ amount of repressed rage from the human, Sans relented.

"welp, that doesn't really give me much of a reason to trust you, does it?"

"Right now, I'm only trying to do two things: Get through the Underground without anyone dying, and break the Barrier so I can finally go home... so believe whatever the heck you want, _jerk_." Frisk asserted.

"alright… in any case, i should go and check on Toriel and my brother-" said Sans, preparing to leave.

"So that they don't see the Royal Guard dragging me away?"

Sans stopped, turned around, and stared.

"I noticed when you sent that text out a few minutes ago. And then there's the fact that there's no one here except for you, me, Grillby, and Jerry."

"Sup?" said the saucer monster, who was sitting at a nearby table.

Frisk turned back towards the entrance to mock the skeleton some more, only to see that he had already teleported away.

"And… you teleport away, like a sore loser. _Typical_."

* * *

Dickish moves aside, Frisk pondered what to do.

_Hmm… five against one would be lousy odds, even if I could use my hands… I wonder…_

"Human."

"Hm? What is it, Grillby?"

The flame elemental had approached the young human, looking rather… abashed.

"…I feel… obligated to apologize for Sans's behavior."

"Don't worry about it." Frisk shrugged. "I'm more concerned with finding a way to Waterfall without getting lynched…"

"… You're more than welcome to use the back exit."

"Thanks, but the other thing I need is a… distraction."

Frisk turned to Jerry, and smiled.

* * *

Waiting outside Grillby's along with Dogamy, Dogaressa, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog, Doggo huffed.

A few minutes earlier, the sentry known as Sans had sent out a mass text telling everyone in Snowdin to steer clear of the restaurant, because he had lured a dangerous human into a conveniently isolated space.

Now, he and his fellow canine guards were ready to put an end to the human menace.

When the door to the restaurant swung open, Doggo charged forward with his light-blue daggers at the ready, only to bump into something fleshy and foul-smelling.

"Hey, guys. Did you miss me?" Jerry remarked.

Yelping, the dog monsters recoiled.

"Stand aside, Jerry." Dogaressa hissed. "There is a dangerous human afoot, and we need to eliminate it!"

"You see, I have a problem with that."

"So, it's treason, then?" the dog woman barked out in disbelief.

"Hey, the kid offered to show me the best spots for free wi-fi when the Barrier goes down. Now, pucker up, and give your pal a biiiiggg kiiiiissss…"

* * *

Right before entering Waterfall, Frisk heard the anguished whines of five poor dog monsters.

_Grillby… Jerry… thanks. I owe you both, big time._

Steeling himself, Frisk firmly stepped forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Vicious Fish Woman**

Sitting at the edge of a cliff, Frisk took a moment to stare at Asgore's castle, all the way out in the distance.

High above, the caverns above were twinkling like the stars themselves.

It had taken some dexterity to manipulate the bridge seeds without hands, and the Monster Kid's running commentary was just as grating as it was the first time around.

But despite all of that, the young human felt calm.

He had come up with a few ideas on how to handle Alphys, Mettaton and Asgore, but the most pressing obstacle at the moment was Captain Undyne… and her absurd tenacity.

Speaking of which…

"So… what'd you think of Undyne?" asked Monster Kid.

"_She sucks ass_."

"Huh? Why would you say something like that? Undyne's the COOLEST!"

"You're just saying that because she's not trying to _kill_ you."

"Trying to… no way! Undyne would NEVER try to hurt an innocent person!"

"She's trying to hurt _me_. Does that count?"

Monster Kid look over at Frisk with incredulity. But then, they just laughed.

"… Psh. Yeah, right! You really had me going there!"

The young monster walked toward the next section of Waterfall, only to be interrupted by a huge scream of frustration, courtesy of Frisk.

After taking yet another deep breath, the human decided to take a different approach.

"_I'm_ the human that Undyne's looking for. That's why she's chasing me."

It took a few moments for Frisk's statement to click, but once it had, the monster child _recoiled_.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, Captain Undyne was vigorously chasing down the dangerous human.

It had been a rather exhausting endeavor, but the fish monster had successfully thrown a single energy spear through the human's abdomen, crippling them.

As the Captain closed in for the kill, the annoying monster child from earlier chose that specific moment to jump out from a bush, putting themself between the human and the monster captain.

After blinking twice, Undyne glared.

"Kid, what the HELL do you think you're doing!?"

"Protecting my friend!"

"Friend!? You do realize that THING is the human who's posing a danger to everyone here, right!?"

Monster Kid glared back.

"They might be a human, but they're not dangerous!"

"That's bullshit, and you know it. The humans of the ancient past were racist, evil people, and this human is just as bad!"

"Then why haven't they tried to kill you, me, or anybody else?!"

"I… that's because the human's just trying to lure us into a false sense of security so they can kill us all later! Obviously!" Undyne spat.

Seeing the child's refusal to yield, Undyne firmly marched forward, and lifted the young monster by their neck.

"Kid, give it up. I could easily beat up the two of you with my _little finger_." she hissed.

"Argh… Hah… I used to look… up… to you… Undyne…" the child wheezed. "But… you're just… a… big… _bully_…"

Undyne vision immediately turned red.

She was highly tempted to lash out right there and then…

"UNDYNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

…but she was interrupted by her old friend, Papyrus.

Undyne took a moment to see how bad the situation was.

She was holding a young monster child in a chokehold, and a human child was bleeding out a few feet away.

"Uh… Papyrus, I SWEAR this isn't what is looks like!" Undyne foolishly shouted.

As the skeleton jumped in to defend two innocent kids, Frisk slowly slid a small phone back into his pocket...

* * *

After the debacle was over, Frisk walked back to Napstablook's neighborhood.

There were some people he needed to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Lying Lizard Scientist (and her Blatant Lies)**

Stepping into a darkened, metallic room, Dr. Alphys fumbled for the light switch, cursing herself for putting off her preparations until the last minute.

Through observing the child's progress, the reptilian woman had come to the conclusion that they were either a master manipulator, or just really, _really_ lucky.

How else would they have been able to convince some of her fellow monsters to aid them on their journey?

Normally, Alphys would have felt disgruntled by the short sightedness of these individuals, but that would have made her a hypocrite.

She was planning on solving the current situation by gaining the human's trust, after all.

* * *

It was slightly demoralizing when Undyne attempted to strangle an innocent child right before being tackled by Papyrus, but Alphys had a foolproof plan to convince the human to not murder King Asgore.

First, she would introduce herself to the human, and then have Mettaton jump in and pretend to attack them.

Next, she would offer her services to the human, helping them get past the Hotland Puzzles (that she had personally reactivated).

Finally, she would pretend to deactivate Mettaton and gain the human's undying respect, saving the Underground all by herself. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of a new life! A life free of failures! A life free of guilt! A life free of-

"Ahem."

"Oh! R-Right! Let me just get the lights..."

* * *

When Alphys turned on the power, she though that she would have the perfect opportunity to enact her completely infallible plan.

Instead, she was greeted by a HUGE crowd of monsters.

When they all turned to face her, the scientist paled upon recognizing their faces.

The members of the Snowdin Canine Unit were standing firm.

A Froggit, a Whimsun, an Astigmatism, and a Moldbygg were leering at her.

To the side, Shyren was angrily humming, while Aaron cracked his knuckles.

But the most frightening monsters were the two feathered individuals at the front of the pack: Snowdrake, and his _rather furious_ father.

Alphys blinked. Perhaps this was just a scary nightmare.

She blinked again. There was no way this could really be happening, right?

She blinked a third time, clearing her glasses just to be sure.

Snowdrake merely coughed, silently judging the dishonest woman (along with the rest of the rather large crowd).

"Oh… h-hey… g-guys…" Alphys nervously greeted.

"GET HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

* * *

After a brief chase around the lab, the angry mob finally caught up with the poor lizard.

Admist all the yelling and screaming, Alphys managed to figure out the following:

The human child had asked a few questions about the lizard woman, and some of her neighbors were rather disgruntled about the lack of news about their family members.

The human child had also pointed out the obvious. If she had spent all this time trying to hide the potentially awful truth, then why would she come clean on her own? Why not overwhelm her with the strength of numbers and _force_ the truth out of her?

And thus, thirteen angry people were busy trashing her precious laboratory, desperately looking for a sign of what had happened to their long-lost relatives.

Now, it was only a matter of time before they would find the hidden entrance to the True Lab, and discover the awful fates of the Amalgamates for themselves.

Right before she blacked out from the stress, Doctor Alphys briefly noted that she had wet herself.

She was wearing a very nice set of panties, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Idol's Reputation, Forever Ruined**

Upon arriving at the last room in the Core, the only remaining obstacle in Frisk's path was Mettaton, the ghost monster who chose to live inside a robot body, courtesy of Doctor Alphys.

"You know, it's a lot easier to enjoy the scenery when there aren't any absurd puzzles in the way." Frisk began.

Normally, the vain monster would have interrupted with a biting remark, but now, he was oddly silent.

"And since those mercenaries hadn't been paid to _murder_ me, I actually got to relax for a change." Frisk continued.

Silence.

"…Alright, what the _heck_ is your problem, Mettaton? You're usually _way_ more talkative than this."

After a tense moment, the prima donna spoke up.

"EVER SINCE YOU'VE ARIVVED IN THIS KINGDOM, MONSTERS HAVE BEEN… TALKING… ABOUT YOU. THE HUMAN WHO IS FULL OF KILLING INTENT… YET NEVER USES IT. I WANTED TO CONFIRM THE RUMORS FOR MYSELF."

"And what have you decided?"

"THAT YOU ARE A VERY CURIOUS INDIVIDUAL… YOU KNOW MANY THINGS, THINGS THAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLLY KNOWN AHEAD OF TIME."

"What makes you say that?"

"… DESPITE MY LACK OF EYES, I AM CERTAINLY NOT BLIND." Mettaton explained. "YOU ASKED NUMEROUS QUESTIONS ABOUT THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS, AND YET YOU WEREN'T THE LEAST BIT SURPRISED BY HER… MOST PRIVATE SECRETS…"

Frisk merely raised an eyebrow, but then, he came to a realization.

"You're actually _mad_ about what I discovered, aren't you? You're upset because I _invaded your friend's privacy_."

Upon seeing the robot's hesitation, Frisk guffawed.

"Ha… Haha... HAHAHA! Oh… _that is rich_, coming from you." the human remarked. "Do you think that ANYONE here in the Underground has the moral high ground to _lecture me_!?"

Taking a moment to contemplate the manic glint in the child's eyes, Mettaton gave an involuntary shudder.

"HMPH. I WAS INTERESTED IN TALKING TO YOU, HUMAN. I WANTED TO KNOW HOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD BE SO INFUENTIAL… BUT IN REALITY, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED… BRAT…" Mettaton trailed off, as Frisk merely yawned in response.

"Again with the _holier than thou _act? Man, you monsters _really_ like laying it on thick…" Frisk hissed. "Look, Mettaton. I've had a _really_ _long day_. You're the last thing stopping me from going home. _Move, or you will be moved._"

"…YOU'RE BLUFFING. YOUR HANDS ARE STILL CUFFED, AND AS YOU PROBABLY ALREALLY KNOW (SOMEHOW), MY CURRENT FORM IS IMPERVIOUS TO PHYSICAL DAMAGE. I CAN SIMPLY ENGAGE YOU IN BATTLE AND DELAY YOU INDEFINITELY."

For a moment, Frisk was almost impressed. But then, the moment passed.

"That's strike two." the human warned. "_Last chance, Mettacrit_."

* * *

The smart thing to do would have been to concede right there and then. Even if Mettaton hadn't fully understood what was going on, he should have hesitated when the human revealed his old name.

But then again, Mettaton was many things. A former snail farmer, an aspiring performer, and the most dazzling monster in the Underground.

He hadn't gotten this far by _playing it safe_.

* * *

Upon feeling the familiar tug at his soul, Frisk merely snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Mettaton lurched.

While the robot was distracted, a small spider had flipped the switch on his back.

A huge cloud of smoke came out and obscured the stage, causing Mettaton to hack and wheeze.

"Ghh… a spider…?"

"Oh, yeah, Muffet says hi." Frisk commented. "Turns out, stealing business from a fellow entrepreneur isn't a good way to make friends, huh?"

More spiders arrived, and they began to swarm the robot.

"Argg… why… you…"

"Look at yourself, Mettacrit. You're so obsessed with fame that you're fighting a battle you've already lost."

"I… haven't lost yet, brat." Mettaton shot back, stubbornly pulling himself to his feet and shaking off the spiders. "This is my chance to be a star on the Surface! This is the moment I've been working towards! I won't let ANYONE OR ANYTHING STOP ME NOW!"

"Hmph. That's such a _you_ thing to say. Isn't that right, Napstablook?"

* * *

The room was filled with silence. The human was glaring at the robot. The spiders had backed away, and the robot monster's jaw had dropped.

Slowly, a familiar ghost monster materialized into view. He had big, round eyes, and a somber expression.

"Bl-Blooky…?" the former ghost whispered.

"Hello. It's… been a while, hasn't it?" The melancholic ghost replied.

"I… I don't know what to say-"

"Mettaton, please listen to me. We need to talk." Napstablook spoke, forcing his cousin to shut up, for once.

Mettaton could hardly believe it. His younger cousin was being assertive, for the first time ever.

"I know you wanted to be famous. I've always known that. When we took care of the family snails, you always liked to daydream about being a star. And when you did, I felt… inspired too." Napstablook smiled, weakly.

"But whenever I had nightmares of being alone, you told me that you would always be there for me. You promised not to leave… and then you left in the middle of the night, without saying goodbye." the ghost monster elaborated, frowning.

"So I have to ask… did you really forget about me?"

* * *

Mettaton's thoughts were racing at a million miles a minute.

_How, how, HOW!? HOW DID THIS MISERABLE CRETIN CONVINCE MY COUSIN TO-_

Beep-beep. Beep-beep.

Mettaton noticed that his phone was vibrating.

Slowly, he turned to look at Napstablook, who was holding a matching phone.

It was vibrating as well, waiting for Mettaton to pick up.

Upon seeing how his cousin had kept his clunky old phone after all these years, Napstablook's eyes began to tear up.

"I knew it… you had my number this whole time… and you never called once…"

"I… I… Napstablook, I wasn't trying to shut you out completely!" Mettaton desperately shouted. "If you had called even once, I would have answered…"

"…I was afraid of the truth. I though you didn't want me be to be a part of your life anymore, and I was right!" Napstablook sobbed, before dematerializing, fleeing from his long-lost relative.

"NO, WAIT! BLOOKY! COME BACK!" Mettaton desperately begged.

"Oi! Tin can, look around!" Frisk cut in.

Turning to the side, Mettaton noticed that a huge crowd of monsters had gathered.

In addition, all of the room's cameras were live streaming.

"W-what is this?" Mettaton asked, incredulously.

The ghost monster tried raising up the stage or turning off the cameras, but the electrical system refused to budge.

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice rang out of the P.A. system.

"I told everyone to gather here, just you asked, little buddy!"

"Burgerpants!? What do you think you're doing!?" the robot roared.

"Consider this my _two-weeks notice_, boss!" Burgerpants replied.

* * *

"Ahem." Frisk coughed, as the monsters turned to look at the child.

"I know that many of you like Mettaton. He's flamboyant, sparkly, and he's rather sexy (no accounting for taste). But there's something you should know about him."

Mettaton silently shook his head.

_Please don't do this! You win! I give up!_

Frisk merely gave him a thumbs down before continuing.

"This selfish jackass abandoned his very own cousin, _just so he could become famous_!" Frisk slowly revealed, stunning the audience.

The crowd was a little confused, but they had seen the truth for themselves.

The argument with that ghost monster seemed to be very real, after all.

* * *

Mettaton gulped when the monsters turned to glare at him.

"I… I can explain!"

"BOOOOO!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"YOU SUCK!"

Together, the monsters began pelting the robot with fresh produce, even Bratty and Catty, who were previously elated to meet their idol in person.

Having accomplished his goal, Frisk stealthily sneaked away.

As it turns out, it's never a good idea to meet your idols.

They'll just end up disappointing you.

Who knew?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Home, Once Again**

When Frisk entered the throne room, Asgore was waiting for him.

The large goat monster was sitting on the golden throne, and he seemed to be rather… hesitant.

"Human." the king murmured.

"King Asgore." Frisk greeted. "You know, I wasn't expecting you to be prepared for my arrival. I thought you'd be busy watering your garden."

Asgore merely glanced away.

"My subjects have been sending me numerous messages throughout the day."

Frisk nodded.

"Human…"

"What is it?"

"Many people have tried and failed to stop you. And in response, you've revealed their deepest, darkest secrets, exposing their failures for the world to see. So, I must ask… _is the part where I die_?"

Frisk immediately opened his mouth to express his indignation, but then, he paused upon seeing the look of _utter despair_ on Asgore's muzzle.

Taking a deep breath, Frisk tensed his arms.

Slowly, he focused on the determination that ran through his veins.

The handcuffs glowed crimson and vibrated intensely until… pop.

The metal links fell to the floor.

Frisk then pulled out Toriel's old gardening knife.

The human raised the implement in his right hand, before dropping it to the floor as well.

"No, Asgore. This isn't the part where you die."

* * *

Gingerly sipping from a cup of Golden Flower tea, Asgore fidgeted as the human massaged his sore limbs.

Between the two of them, a small table stood at the ready, holding a medium-sized pitcher of liquid.

"So, what happens now, Asgore? Aren't you going to take my soul?" Frisk asked, reclining back in his chair.

"… No. As you've probably figured out, I have no wish to harm anyone. I just want this all to end."

"So, you're just going to sit on your throne forever? Hoping that your problems will just _go away on their own_?" Frisk retorted, sipping from his own cup of golden tea.

Asgore clamed up upon hearing that particular remark.

Frisk merely grunted in annoyance.

"Toriel thinks you're a pathetic whelp and a spineless coward. That's why she's been gone for over a century. You understand that, right?"

The fluffy king sadly nodded.

"However, I didn't come here to give you a lecture. Instead, I came to offer a solution."

"Hm?"

"You want this nightmare to end, and I want to go home. We can free your people and end this, forever."

"How? The power of seven human souls is the only thing that can shatter the Barrier."

"Asgore… have you ever heard of the Laws of Thermodynamics?"

"Buh?"

* * *

_Okay, the first Law of Thermodynamics states that energy can't be created or destroyed, only changed or transformed._

… _Yes, I know that thermal energy isn't quite the same as magic energy! The principle still applies! Sheesh!_

_The Second Law states that the entropy of any isolated system always increases._

_What is an… you really don't know much about science, do you, King Fluffybuns?_

_Yes, I heard the whole story from Gerson._

_No, I'm not going to keep it to myself. It's hilarious._

_Please stop crying about it._

_Ahem. Think of it this way:_

_If you act like Sans and decide not to clean a room, the room slowly becomes messier and more disorderly over time. The room is the isolated system, and the messy laundry is the entropy._

_You can clean the room and reduce the internal entropy, but in doing so, the energy spent on cleaning results in a larger amount of entropy outside of the room. Get it?_

_No? Sigh…_

_The Barrier was created centuries ago, through the magical energy of seven powerful human sages._

_They wanted the Barrier to last forever, but they forgot to account for entropy._

_The Barrier is a magical construct that requires energy to function. _

_However, it doesn't have an infinite source of energy to power it. There's no such thing (yet). That's why perpetual motion machines always slow down and stop._

_Here's my idea:_

_Since there haven't been any Sages to maintain the Barrier, it's slowly gotten weaker over the centuries. We should be able to shatter it with the six human souls that you've already gathered._

* * *

"I know it's a long shot, but don't you think it's worth taking a chance-"

"DREEMURR! GET AWAY FROM THAT CHILD, YOU BRUTE!"

Suddenly, a large fireball struck Asgore, sending the king sprawling and knocking over the table.

The pitcher shattered into countless pieces, sadly.

"Toriel?" Frisk asked.

The elderly woman confidently strode forward, having recovered from her injuries.

"My child… I owe you an apology."

"Uh… Toriel?"

"It was wrong of me to try and control you. You were right. Now-"

"Toriel!" Frisk shouted. "What the heck!?"

The goat woman looked between the human child and her soon-to-be ex-husband, who was groaning in pain.

"Well, I had to prevent the two of you from killing each other…" Toriel muttered.

Frisk facepalmed.

"NGAHHH! DIE, HUMAN!"

The human promptly ducked as a glowing spear flew over his head.

"Undyne? Here? Now? You've got to be kidding me…"

Toriel raised her arms in order to detain the fish woman, but there was no need, as Papyrus teleported into the room and tacked his best friend, again.

"NGAHHH! GET OFF ME, PAPYRUS!"

"UNDYNE, PLEASE CALM DOWN. HAVEN'T I ALWAYS SAID THAT STRANGLING RANDOM CHILDREN ACCOMPLISHES NOTHING?" Papyrus asked. "OH. HELLO AGAIN, HUMAN. IT'S GOOD TO SEE THAT YOU HAVEN'T MURDERED ANYONE."

"Papyrus." Frisk greeted.

The next monster to arrive was Mettaton.

The robot was covered fruit stains, and he was absolutely livid. The chainsaw was pure overkill, though.

"You little brat! I'm going to tear your head off your shoulderrrrr-"

Mettaton shuddered and slumped to the ground.

Frisk looked around in confusion, only to see a shimmer in the shape of a chubby lizard.

As the royal scientist came into view, she sighed.

"Cloaking device, and the remote for Mettaton's battery power. Besides, I was running out of places to hide from the people whose lives I've ruined. _Thanks for that, by the way_." Alphys spat.

Finally, Sans the Skeleton slowly walked towards the group.

"sup?"

"Sans? What are you doing here!?" Alphys questioned.

"just doing my rounds. i have to say, this has been a pretty exciting day." Sans replied. "also, good job on not killing anyone, kiddo."

"Sans." Frisk grunted, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Sans! You can't just spend years off the grid and then suddenly decide to come back-"

"alphys, there's no need to throw a hissy fit-"

"Tori, please let me explain-"

"SHUT UP, DREEMURR-"

"UNDYNE, PLEASE STOP STRUGGLING-"

"NGAHHH!"

"Sigh… this was a stupid idea." Frisk muttered.

Seeing that the monsters were too busy arguing to get anything done, Frisk promptly turned around and walked away.

He needed some time to think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Long Road Home**

After ditching Alphys, Sans took a moment to look for the missing human.

Walking through the Judgement Hall, Sans eventually found Frisk, who was leaning against the railing of a balcony above the town of New Home.

"…heya, kiddo. whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing much, aside from the utter stupidity of humans and monsters alike."

"huh. well, then." Sans replied, leaning next to the young child.

The two of them stood in silence, the precocious and the lazy cynic.

"How do you handle it, Sans?"

"huh?"

"How do you deal with all the awful things that happen in life? Are you really supposed to just grin and bear it, no matter how absurd things get?"

Sans took a moment to think.

"welp… i'm probably not the best person to ask, kid. i mean, look at me. i put on a big smile to hide my crushing nihilism, and i tell knock-knock jokes because i'm nothing more than a sad clown on the inside."

"I figured as much. You know, I've met a lot of people who firmly believe in the multiverse theory, but I've never met someone who used it as an excuse to be a huge jerk."

"is that so?"

"Uh-huh. But I supposed that's just who you are. You're actually pretty lucky, you know."

"hm?"

"You've got friends, family, good food, and a roof over your head. You've even got the luxury of being the laziest person in the Underground. I mean, it's not like _I_ can afford to be lazy, _right_?"

More silence.

"so, what are you going to do now, human?"

"… I'm going to break the Barrier."

* * *

Standing on a warm, sunlit cliff, the monsters were awed by the setting sun. There was another mountain to the left, and there was a large city to the right.

Papyrus was ecstatic to see the light of the sun, not minding the risk of being blinded.

Sans was cautiously optimistic. He wasn't one for getting his hopes up, but the sun did feel nice on his face.

Undyne was dumbstruck, her anger with the human forgotten, for now.

Alphys couldn't forget a thing. She would have to constantly watch her back from now on, but perhaps she could find a better hiding spot on the Surface.

Toriel and Asgore hadn't seen the sun in ages. The two boss monsters would soon have another vicious argument, but for now, Asgore was content to watch the sunset with his beloved wife.

* * *

As the monsters gaped at the scenery, Frisk merely turned away, and began walking down the mountain path.

"Uh, human?" Asgore called out.

"What, Asgore?" Frisk sullenly replied.

"Would you like to be our ambassador to the human race? We could certainly use your help in the days to come."

However, Frisk _snarled_, causing the monsters to recoil.

The human's eyes resembled those of a dead fish, and they were stuck in a thousand-yard-stare.

"_Screw you guys. I'm going home_."

And with that, the journey of Mount Ebott was over.

* * *

_Upon waking up the flower bed, Frisk quickly looked around._

_It had taken ages to regain control of the timeline, and he wasn't about to lose it again._

_When Flowey the Flower reared his ugly head, Frisk trapped him in a magic circle._

_As Frisk charged up a high-intensity fire spell, Flowey begged for mercy, seeing a shadow of his old friend inside the angry human._

_Frisk felt nothing but contempt for the psychopath who had tormented him and his family for countless millennia._

_Flowey was promptly incinerated, and Frisk sighed in relief._

_The shadow of the long-dead boss monster had caused so much pain and destruction, but now, it was over._

**THE END.**


End file.
